


Encircle

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull is adorable, Desya is a big dork, Fluff, M/M, and a total gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor isn't strong enough sometimes, and Bull knows how to comfort a soul as wrecked Desya's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircle

Bull usually never says a word. 

It had started as a small comfort, months after his Desya and the Inquisition became established at Skyhold. With the ongoing conflict and multiple wars, there were bound to be judgments and executions. The giant never forgot the look of horror on the elf’s face as he was forced to bring down his ruling on the various people brought to him. He had hoped that time on the field would help to numb and prepare him as their leader.

It never got easier for the Dalish man.

Not long after, he found the elf seeking him out for guidance. The poor man had been shaking after a particularly terrible sentence had been delivered. He’d so badly hoped the Kossith could try and alleviate some of his burden, to teach him how to deal with the pain and uncertainty plaguing everything. Bull had said what he thought might help Desya, but it wasn’t what the elf wanted to hear.

Soon, he stopped asking the Bull for anything. The gray giant respected that and simply offered his company.

It just happened one night. The elf sluggishly drug his feet down to the tavern and - without a word or warning - threw his arms around the man’s waist and buried his face into his stomach.

Bull had always been forward, but even this took him by surprise. The next time he made sure to bend down so he could cry on his shoulder. And with each passing week taking its toll on his Inquisitor, these embraces became more frequent and lasted longer each time.

"You are strong, Kadan. You are an incredible warrior." He said it loudly enough that the period of quiet they’d been enveloped in almost terrified the young Dalish. He immediately felt the elf tense up.

"I’m not…it’s too much, Bull…they expect so much…how can I be like you?" the elf stuttered and hiccuped.

The Kossith ran his fingers slowly through Desya’s hair and loosened the tie, letting his long tresses fan out across his shoulders. He soothingly slid his fingers through them and felt him relax once again.

"You are not like me. You don’t want to be like me. This is why I admire and respect you so, my little Des: you care so much."

"I wish I didn’t," the younger man added petulantly.

"These are trying times, little one. You will grow strong. And I for one can’t wait to see the man I see before me become the leader I know you are," he breathed, searching Desya’s face as he tucked some strands behind his long ears.

Huge green eyes searched the larger man’s before darting away. The older man couldn’t help but chuckle as that adorable blush crept up the elf’s face once more. Minutes ticked by before Desya scrunched his face before looking back up at the Qunari.

"Kadan? What does that mean?"

The giant coughed and averted the elf’s innocent look. This time, Bull was definitely not saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Bull is a total sweetheart and no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
